1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices have been widely used for various devices as a display thereof, such as notebook computers, monitors, air crafts and space crafts, for example, because of numerous desired features thereof such as low operation voltage, low power consumption, portability, and the like.
In general, an LCD device includes an array substrate, which displays an image by controlling the transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, an opposite substrate, which faces the array substrate, and a light assembly, which provides light to the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The LCD device typically includes pixels, which may render different colors, and may display arbitrary colors using combinations of the colors rendered by the pixels. The pixels may display red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors, and various colors may be displayed using combinations of the R, G, B colors.